


Those Nights

by Petchricor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's simple things that heal you, like hanging out with someone at ungodly hours of the morning playing videogames, watching movies, and having good fun. Tony and Steve find that in one another late one night in Avengers Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

* * *

It had started randomly one night when Tony hadn't been able to sleep. He had gone downstairs to have a glass of water, since his throat stung from crying after his nightmare about Afghanistan, and had only been wearing a white tank top and red boxers at the time, sitting in the silence at the counter of the main kitchen in the building. He had been halfway done with his water when Steve had entered. It was a little surprising to see the Captain, even though he had been living there for a few weeks now, and the duo had greeted each other in tired mumbles.

They had merely sat there in silence, side by side at the counter while sipping at their glasses of water. Neither spoke to the other, but the silence wasn't awkward or strained, it was a comfortable silence that felt like it had been agreed on somehow. Neither one wanted to be asked about why they were up and it was as if they could sense it, keeping their thoughts and questions to themselves.

Tony had finished his water first, long before Steve had, but hadn't moved, there was an odd comfort in sitting next to the Captain, the very presence seemed to relax him. He wasn't sure if it was Steve specifically or if he had just been starving for being around another human being, after he and Pepper had broken up after the incident with the Mandarin he had been locking himself up and keeping to himself. Perhaps that was part of the problem.

Wordlessly they had both gotten up from their seats and put their glasses in the sink. Without saying anything they headed down the hall together, only speaking when Steve broke off to go to his room, bidding each other a good night's rest even though they both doubted it would happen. Tony continued down the hall to his own room, closing the door behind him and ordering JARVIS to turn off the lights as he flopped onto his bed. Tony fell asleep staring out upon the city lights and busy streets, a pillow clutched between both arms.

Somehow, though neither was quite sure how, it had become a tradition of sorts. They would wake to either sit at the counter and wait or find the other sitting there, sipping at a glass of water. It didn't happen every night, there would be a day or two gap between some, but it always happened eventually. For awhile they didn't talk hardly at all, they just enjoyed each others company in silence without comment or question, then they would head to bed with nothing said but a friendly goodnight.

After the third time it had happened they started talking to each other about random things. They discussed missions, friendships, and there were questions about the current day or the 1940's, nothing but small talk. The fifth night Tony suggested a movie and Steve accepted, noting that he should catch up on things. After that it was what they did every night. They would sit on the couch and pick a random movie, usually a cartoon since they were short, and some nights Tony would teach Steve how to play video games, which Steve sucked at.

Nights that had been spent sitting in silence side by side soon turned into nights of laughter, puns, and poking fun at each other. Tony didn't stop having nightmares or panic attacks but thoughts about suicide came to a halt and his thoughts weren't nearly as self loathing. Tony didn't get as much sleep as he probably should have but he didn't care, and he doubted that Steve did either. There was a sort of healing in those nights they spent in each other's company.

Then one night that all changed, there was no warning for it and, oddly enough, neither of them questioned it as odd. They had done this about a dozen times now, maybe more, Tony had lost count along the way, but something had felt different about this night from the very beginning. They had been tense from the get-go, sitting sipping at their waters, and neither had made wise cracks during Toy Story 3. When the credits started to roll Steve spoke, gaining Tony's full attention with a mere two words.

"I'm terrified." Tony turned towards Steve, legs crossed over the couch, and gave him a concerned look. Steve looked over at him and Tony felt himself grow sick at the pain in those blue eyes. "I don't know myself anymore. I'm just...cold." Tony shook his head a little at that, making Steve tilt his head in confusion.

"That may be but...look at us Steve. None of us are perfect, we've all got bullshit piled up in our pasts. It's not as if you stick out." Steve gave a weak smile, nodding in agreement. Tony shifted in his spot on the couch.

"Yeah. I just...I wish I had died in that crash. I don't belong here, I'm completely out of time and sync and I just...I don't know what to do." Steve laced his fingers together then unlaced then, twisting them together as he spoke, a sign of nervousness if Tony were to hazard a guess.

"I wish I had died in that cave." Steve turned to look at Tony, who avoided his gaze by glancing down at the coffee table. "I'm not as out of sync as you are, I know that, but...I still feel separated from everyone. There are things that happened there, things that I saw, and it's left me alienated ever since. I...I know it can never measure up, and I'm not saying it does, but...I think we both know what a nightmare looks like in reality." He glanced up at Steve, finding a look on his face that he was sure matched his own. Pained, scared, and vulnerable. "What I'm saying is that, I don't know how to fix me or fix you but...I'm willing to be here, if you need me." Steve smiled a little.

"It's a lot more than some people," Steve replied and Tony nodded. He wasn't sure if he was agreeing with him or just nodding because he had nothing to say, but he doubted it mattered much. "And all I can do in return is the same." Tony smiled at the super soldier.

"It's a lot more than some people," he repeated and the two chuckled. The tensity had disappeared and they were comfortable again, but this comfortable was different from the previous nights, this was a more open form of it. The rest of the night was spent sitting on the couch facing each other talking about things, the only light in the room coming from the TV, which they hadn't turned off.

Steve told Tony some things about World War II and in return Tony told him about Afghanistan, both of them trying not to get choked up and failing miserably. It hadn't mattered though, they found that neither of them were about to judge and in the end they even found themselves leaning against each other for comfort as they talked, everything becoming easier when they could feel each others presence and warmth.

It was far passed four in the morning by the time they got up and started to head down the hall to their rooms, talking in hushed tones as they did because the last thing they needed, or wanted, was to wake one of the others and get an ear full about being up at ungodly hours of the morning. As they passed Steve's room and bade each other goodnight, Tony felt himself hesitate. He didn't want to leave Steve's company, it was nice having someone around for a change, but he didn't let himself stop and ask to hang around for awhile.

"Night, Steve," was all he said as he headed down the hallway to his room. Tony stretched his arms over his head as he entered his room, yawning big enough that his jaw seemed to come unhinged for a moment. "Lights, JARVIS." Tony commanded as he flopped against the bed.

"Goodnight, Sir," JARVIS replied as he turned the lights off. Tony mumbled a reply as he shifted to get comfortable against his bed, which currently felt like it was made of bricks. He grumbled in irritation as he tossed and turned for what felt like forever. In the end he turned towards the large windows to look out upon the city, hugging a pillow against his chest as he let the thoughts ran rampant through his mind. Thoughts about the movie, about what they had talked about, and how these nights were more healing than he had first realized. Tony fell into a dreamless sleep.

The nightly meetings continued after that, switching between just having a good time and talking about what was actually on their mind. More often than not they just had fun, playing video games, which Steve had gotten better at, or watching a movie, but there were nights where the pain was too much and one or both of them would have to let loose what was troubling them, neither judging and both listening without interruption unless the moment called for it.

It was after a particular emotional talk that Steve followed Tony to his room. He hadn't asked to but Tony didn't say anything as they walked right passed his room and down towards Tony's, the door hissing open silently as they headed inside. Tony ordered the lights off as if nothing was out of the ordinary and flopped down on the bed, not saying a thing when Steve crawling in next to him. Tony looked over at the city lights as he usually did, silence filling the room aside from their breathing.

"Goodnight, Tony," Steve said tiredly, Tony glanced over as the other closed his eyes. Tony yawned and closed his own eyes as well.

"Night, Capsicle," he mumbled in reply before falling asleep. The next morning Tony awoke to find Steve gone, when he asked JARVIS about it he told Tony that it was almost noon and that Steve had been up three hours ago, having left to get dressed and have breakfast. Tony shrugged it off, he knew Steve was an early riser, and got up to get dressed himself and get to work on his newest creation down in the lab.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hadn't intended for it to be love, but there were a long of things he never intended that became a reality regardless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finally made the second chapter, it only took me forever and a day

That night, when Tony awoke with a start from one of his nightmares, he felt something was different about tonight somehow. Not the same different that had lead him and Steve to talking about what kept them up at night, but still different. He sat up in bed and pulled the strap of his tank top back over his right shoulder. He looked around a moment, as if expecting some sign of what made this night different, but there was nothing. He stood up, turning when his door opened with a hiss.

“Get dressed and meet me in the garage,” Steve ordered before walking back out. Tony raised a brow but said nothing as he pulled on some jeans and tossed a random leather jacket over his shirt. He pulled on socks and shoes before walking out of his room. He headed to the elevator, requesting the ground level. He waited for awhile as it silently traveled downward, leaning against the back wall while tapping his foot impatiently. Once it finally made it’s way down he walked down the hall that would lead him to the garage.

“What’s this all about, Cap?” he questioned upon entering, looking around until he spotted the man he’d addressed. Steve looked over. Tony saw the motorcycle behind Steve and tilted his head. “You mind answering my question?” Steve chuckled and got onto the motorcycle, starting it up.

“We’re going for a ride. Get on,” Steve said, nodding behind him for Tony to board. Tony walked over upon command.

“Without helmets? Gee, Cap, I’m shocked,” Tony joked as he got on behind him, hanging on as Steve laughed.

“Haha, very funny,” he shouted over the engine. “JARVIS?” The door opened and Steve took off and out onto the New York streets. Tony grunted in surprise at the jerk and his grip tightened a little, getting a laugh from Steve. Tony huffed in irritation and resisted to urge to knee him. That was a bad idea since he was driving at the moment. But when they came to a red light he indulged and Steve only laughed louder than before.

“Jackass,” Tony hissed into Steve’s ear as they started off down the road again. The rest of the trip was spent in silence aside from a comment here and there about a stupid driver. No talk was really needed, silence between them was comfortable, with few exceptions. The loud city noises made it hard to hear each other anyway.

The bright lights and crowded streets all seemed to drown out the aching thoughts in Tony’s brain. He felt himself relax against Steve’s back, who also seemed to have lost tension during the drive. Tony rested his chin on his shoulder as he looked around them as they sped passed everything. All the different neon signs melded together in a blur of bright colors. It was mesmerizing. 

They drove and drove for what turned out to be hours, since Tony noticed the east horizon starting to turn a brighter blue than the rest of the sky. Just as Tony started to see a tinge of orange start to appear they had returned to the tower. Steve parked the motorcycle and they hopped off. Tony yawned widely as they did, feeling himself grow tired without the wind in his face and the bright and noisy New York streets.

As they made their way to the elevator they remained silent, only speaking when Steve asked for the main floor they lived on. When they reached it Tony stretched his arms over his head with a yawn as he headed for his room. Steve broke off and the two mumbled some sort of farewell. Tony didn’t order the lights off, since they already where off. He undressed, removing everything but his tank top and boxers, and tossed everything in the general direction of where it was supposed to go.

Tony backed up until his legs bumped the bed then let himself fall onto it, letting out a happy sigh as he did. He couldn’t remember a time when his bed had felt so comfortable, it made him smile as he turned onto his side. He grabbed a pillow to hug to his chest as he watched the sun rise over the city through his window. Just as the sun had blocked out almost every star Tony had fallen fast asleep.

A few nights passed with no interaction, though Tony had had one nightmare without Steve showing up. But when the fifth night rolled around Tony walked down the hall to find Steve sitting on the couch, looking at an iPod in confusion. Tony chuckled and walked towards him, leaning over the back of the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Steve looked up at him and smiled.

“Trying to figure out how to use this,” he replied. Tony lept over the back of the couch and held out his hand, Steve handing him the iPod. The next few minutes were spent with Tony explaining how to work the iPod. After that he put it into a speaker system and put on Shut up and Dance with Me. “Huh, interesting.” Tony nodded in agreement, then grinned and got to his feet.

“Hey, Steve,” he held out his hand. “Wanna dance?” Steve stared at his hand a long moment in thought. Tony knew that because of what he promised Peggy it wasn’t an easy decision, so he gave him his time to decide. In the end Steve smiled and took Tony’s hand, getting to his feet. “Awesome.”

They stepped away from the furniture and started to dance to the music, each learning here and there along the way. Tony was shown some old style dances and Steve laughed at the more modern dances Tony showed him. Tony laughed when Steve spun him in a circle and yanked him close, causing Tony to lose his breath a little a the impact. They danced to quite a few more songs after that and they seemed to lose track of time, enjoying themselves. Lots of songs later Tony was panting and Steve laughing at him, damn that stupid serum.

“Oh shut up, we can’t all have the stamina you’ve got, Steve,” Tony jokingly snapped, getting a hearty laugh in return. He grinned, feeling his heart skip a beat at the joy on Steve’s face. He stared at the other man a moment, who was still chuckling a little to himself, and wondered exactly when this had started to become love. When he had started hoping to see Steve every night, when had the smiles on his face were more than enough to keep him going, and when had Steve become a thought that made him giddy?

“Tony?” Steve asked, sounding a bit concerned. Tony was snapped out of his thoughts and looked Steve in the eye, raising a brow to try to look calm. He didn’t feel calm. His heart was beating way to fast and his mind was reeling at the idea he had been staring at Steve. Tony looked over at the iPod, which had started to play a slow song he didn’t recognize, and heard four steps come towards him. Tony turned his head to look, not taking in anything before two strong hands grabbed his face and a pair of warm lips overtook his own.

Tony hadn’t had any time to react to the sudden kiss before Steve was gone, down the hall and probably in his room before Tony could even call after him. He stood there, staring blankly at the hall Steve had run down with a dazed look on his face. He pressed a hand against his mouth in disbelief, the slow song still playing in the background. Steve had just kissed him...and then ran away. Tony sighed and removed the hand from his mouth.

He removed the iPod from the speaker and stopped the song, turning the device off. He took a glance around the dimly lit room before heading down the hall and to his room. He tossed the iPod onto a small table and threw himself onto the bed, staring out at the city through his window as usual. Sleep didn’t find Tony, it seemed to evade him no matter what he tried. In the end he just lay there, a pillow between his arms, staring up at the ceiling and singing ‘99 bottles of beer on the wall’ in his head. A knock at the door startled Tony and he sat up in bed, turning to look at the door.

“It’s open,” he spoke up, trying not to sound hasty, though he was sure he had. After a moment of hesitation the door opened and in stepped Steve. Tony felt his heart stop and he shifted to face the door, holding the pillow tighter in his arms. He swallowed. “Yes?” Steve shifted where he stood, hands behind his back in an at ease position.

“I, uh, wanted to apologize for earlier,” he said timidly. Tony felt his heart clench, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. “That wasn’t right of me, and I apologize for that. I hope you can forgive me and that we can remain friends, I didn’t mean to...I mean, I didn’t want...” Steve fell silent after that, obviously not trusting himself to properly speak. Tony stood up, dropping the pillow back onto the bed behind him.

“Steve,” he said carefully, taking tender steps towards him. “Why did you kiss me?” At that Steve tensed, eyes moving away from Tony as he cleared his throat nervously, trying to find a proper answer. Tony stopped about a foot in front of him, waiting patiently.

“I...I don’t know, i-it felt right, I wanted to, um...” Steve stopped talking again, visibly swallowing. Tony took two steps to close the gap and placed a gentle hand on Steve’s chest, feeling and hearing him intake a sharp breath. Thinking about it a moment Tony stood up on tip toe, tilting his head to line their mouths up. Steve met him in the middle, their eyes slipping closed as their lips pressed together gently.

It was so much better than the kiss in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good dont get caught


End file.
